JP-A-Hei-9-204062 discloses a technique relating to an electrostatic image developer containing a first hydrophobic silica and a second hydrophobic silica in a specified ratio.
JP-2003-295505 A discloses a technique relating to a developer obtained by melt-kneading at least a resin binder and a colorant, subjecting the resulting kneaded mixture to a rough pulverization, thereafter adding an external additive, subjecting the resulting mixture to a fine pulverization, and classifying the finely pulverized product.
JP-A-Hei-11-202551 discloses a technique relating to a process for preparing a color toner including the steps of pulverizing a mixture of a melt-kneaded mixture containing a resin binder, a wax and an organic chromatic colorant with fine inorganic oxide particles, and classifying the resulting pulverized product, whereby the feed of a releasing agent to a heat roller can be made as little as possible, thereby obtaining excellent color fixed images.